


Electrocution

by FNW2



Series: 3 Terrifying Tales [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Horror, F/F, Grand Finale, Horror, Mad Science, Mad Scientists, Mass Death, Survival Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-27 02:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15675954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FNW2/pseuds/FNW2
Summary: Maggie just wanted to help...





	1. The Incident

_New York, 2012_

The people of New York were going about their daily business. People hailed taxis, hot dog vendors sold their food to passerby’s, and people haphazardly crosses the street, causing drivers to blare their horns.

”Hold on there, sweetie!” Haley Lewis called to her daughter, Jackie. “Don’t go running off!”

”But I’m hungry, Mommy!” Jackie whined, running towards one of the hotdog vendors.

”Hey there, kid,” The vender greeted to child with a smile. “And what would like?”

”Just a regular hotdog please!” Jackie exclaimed.

”Sure thing,” The vender went to work on preparing Jackie’s hotdog just as Haley caught up. “Quite the hyperactive kid you got there,” The vender joked.

”Only when she’s hungry, thankfully,” Haley chuckled.

”Here ya go, darling.” The vender held out Jackie’s finished hotdog. “You want ketchup or mustard?”

”Ketchup please!”

“How much will that be?” Haley asked.

”Free of charge for the kiddies,” The vender assured.

”Really?” Haley asked, shocked.

”Really.” Then vendor nodded with a smile.

”In that case, I’ll take a regular dog as well, ketchup on that too.”

”Of course.” The vender handed Jackie her hotdog. “You’ll be paying for this one, though!”

”I am well aware,” Haley laughed.

”Anyway, just you and your kid?” Vender asked.

”Yeah, we like to visit the city and...” Haley’s mood took a sudden turn. “...and visit the Empire State Memorial.”

”Oh...” The Vender’s mood worsened as well. “I lost my brother in that incident.”

”I lost my husband, Jackie’s father.”

The Empire State Incident happened five years ago. A large meteorite crashed into the top of the Empire State building, causing the whole thing to come crashing down in seconds. Only a few people survived, and even then, with life changing injuries. Ever since then, the building has been turned into a memorial for those lost, and the government has been trying to figure out why the meteorite struck the building at that moment. Mainly as a way to prevent it from ever happening again.

”I’m sorry for your lose,” The vender said, sympathetically.

”And I yours.” Haley nodded.

”Here.” The vender handed Haley a hotdog.

”Thank you.” Haley reached into her purse to get the money, but the vendor stopped her.

”From someone who also lost someone in the horrific act of nature, keep your money, please.”

”Bless you, but I insist.” Haley took out her wallet. “How much?”

”A dollar,” the vendor answered.

”Pretty cheap for a hotdog,” Haley noted.

”Well, take it or leave it,” The vender said.

”Okay, okay.” Haley handed the vendor a dollar. “You win.”

”You have a good day, now.”

”You too.” Haley turned to see where Jackie had gone, and found her sitting on a bench, having already finished her hotdog. Haley walked over it her. “You okay, dear?”

”I miss daddy,” Jackie said, sadly. She had calmed down considerably after eating.

Haley was taken aback by her daughter’s sudden sadness, but she’s been on and off the emotional scale since the incident. “I miss him, too.”

”I want to see him,” Jackie said, more upbeat.

”And we will, just let me finish eating,” Haley said. “Mommy needs her strength, too.”

* * *

Jackie and Haley entered the Empire State Building Memorial.

”Hi dad,” Jackie greeted one of the many names on wall. “How are you?”

Haley stood back, giving her daughter space as she talked with the wall. As Jackie was preoccupied with her father, Jackie heard a scratching noise, but she couldn’t tell where it was coming from.

”...and I got an A+!” Jackie told her story, happily. “I’ve been doing a lot better in school, and Miss Carmine said I should be very proud of my progress.”

Haley gave Jackie a glance, then followed the scratching noise towards a manhole on the street by the memorial. Unfortunately, Halry failed to realize that the noise was also coming from a manhole on the opposite side of he memorial, a manhole that was slowly pushed open. A humanoid figure emerged, and set its sights on Jackie, who was too busy with the memorial to notice.

”I also met this really nice girl named Tiffany, we have been friends for a long time, and she wants to sleep over!” Jackie exclaimed. “Then I...” Jackie trailed off when she heard the sound of moaning behind her. “Mommy? Is that you-“ Jackie was caught off guard by the creature running at her.

It looked like a man, possibly twenty years of age, but his body was grotesque. His eyes and several wounds that covered his body glowed blue, including his mouth. The creature roared at her, but it only sounded like static.

” **Mommy!** ” Jackie cried out in fear.

”Jackie?!” Haley cried when she heard her daughter scream for her. Unfortunately, before she could act, a hand reached out of the manhole she was investigating and tripped her. “What?!” Haley desperately kicked the hand, but it wouldn’t let go.

Soon, a women with glowing blue eyes emerged. She let out a static scratching at Haley, who could only scream in fear.

* * *

The vendor was giving serving a man a hotdog when the screams filled the city.

”What the heck was that?” The vendor asked.

Thats when they saw people getting tackled, men, women and children torn to shreds by creatures that looked like humans.

”Oh...shit!” The man he was serving quickly drop his hotdog and ran, leaving the vendor to stare in shock at what he saw.

”What’s in God’s name is going on?!” He shouted. Then he hard a sharp hiss irrupt from the alleyway next to him. He froze, though that did nothing to deter the creature the humanoid beast that soon lunges out of the darkness, and tackled him to the ground.

His screams soon joined the others. A horrific melody of agony as people were killed and chased off by what looked like their fellow man.


	2. New Time

_New York, 2025_

_After New York was taken by the strange and monstrous creatures, the military blew the bridges, leaving countless other innocents on the other end, trapped. Every year, to make for the people they abandoned, the military sends in a rescue squad to save any people who have been surviving in the baron, monster infested City._

_Most squads never came back._

* * *

Maggie sat as the helicopter took her group to, what once was, the city that never sleeps. She was assigned as a medic, only being taught how to shoot, at best, a pistol. Naturally, she wasn’t alone, three people sat with her, her by herself, and three across from her.

”I don’t feel good about this, man,” Jason complained. “What if one bites me, and I turn.”

”That’s no how it works, idiot,” Matthew pointed out. “It’s not an infection, if they bite you, you’ll be fine.

”Really?” Jason asked, shocked.

”I mean, they’re not zombies...” Matthew scratched his head. “...I think. I mean, if they are, they’re definitely not of the usual variety.”

”Didn’t you pay attention at briefing?” Willow asked, annoyed.

”Um...no?”

”Then don’t act all shocked when you don’t know anything about them!”

”Okay, okay!” Jason cried. “Sorry.”

”I can already tell your presence will be extremely valuable,” Matthew said, sarcastically. “You’ll make a good distraction for the rest of us.”

”Haha, good one.” Jason looked around, and freaked out when no one laughed at Matthew’s “joke”. “You’re joking...right?” That’s when everyone, except Maggie, laughed. “Oh, come on!”

”Chill out, Jason!” Matthew padded his back. “We got your back, promise.”

”Okay...” The unease in Jason’s voice didn’t hesitate to make itself known.

“So, you’ve been awfully quiet, hot stuff.” Willow passed at Maggie. “What’s got your tongue tied?”

”This is my first time coming to this place,” Maggie spoke.

”Ah, she speaks!” Willow noted.

”This has been the moment I’ve been training for,” Maggie explained. “Why I’m sitting across from you, right now.”

”I thought all of us were just sent in here to die,” Willow snarked. “Seems you’re the only person who actually wanted to be sent here.”

”I knew I was coming here, too!” Matthew raised his hand.

”Shut it, Matt,” Willow snapped.

Matthew grumbled to himself, Jason snickered when he heard him whisper out a quiet “bitch” only he could here.

”Anyway, we’re all going to die, why don’t we make our last moments...memorable,” Willow asked Maggie, sensually.

”Not going to happen,” Maggie answered, bluntly.

”Aww, why not?” Willow whined.

”Well,” Matthew began, “the reason is around her neck.”

”What?” Willow looked across to Maggie, and noticed she was wearing a necklace.

Maggie took it off, and held it out, opening it to reveal the picture of a woman. “My wife, Lauren, went missing in that city eight years ago, when the monsters took over that place.”

Willow only scoffed. “She’s dead.”

”You don’t know that,” Maggie immediately shot back.

”If she isn’t, we’ll be dead soon enough.” Willow rolled her eyes. “Might as well just fuck me now.”

”Why do you want to get with me so bad?” Maggie asked.

”If I’m going to die, I prefer to know I’ve eaten pussy on the same day it happened.” Willow grew a perverted sneer.

Maggie only scoffed, in turn. “You’re pathetic.”

”At least I’m not wasting my time on some dead bitch,” Willow snapped.

”I really didn’t want to play peace keeper, but can you two please chill out?” Matthew spoke, calmly.

”She started it,” Willow said, childishly.

”Doesn’t matter, you’re actually like a bitch,” Matthew said. “We may find her wife, and we may not die.”

”I’m sure the other rescue squads thought that, too,” Willow sighed. “I’ve accepted my death, why can’t all of you?”

”Because that’s not what we’re being sent in there to do,” Maggie said. “If we can get one person out, even if it isn’t Lauren, that means we did some good.”

”Doing good isn’t going to get me laid.”

”Then why the Fuck did you come here?!” Maggie snapped. “The rescue squad is volunteering, so why are you here if you’re so sure we’re going to die?”

Willow bit the side of her cheek. “I thought it’d be a good way to get chicks to like me.”

”Really?” Maggie only cocked an eyebrow up.

”Yeah, but as I went through the training, and I saw year after year of squads being sent in only to never come out...I lost hope of surviving, and getting pussy.”

”Congrats,” Maggie snarked as the helicopter landed. “You’re ungodly pathetic.”

Willow said nothing, only unbuckling herself from the helicopter’s seat and reading her assault rifle, Matthew and Jason doing the same. Maggie did the same, though she only had a pistol to show for it.

”Try to wait for us!” Matthew shouted to the pilot, who gave him a thumbs up.

Maggie glanced at her necklace, before kissing, and following the rest of her squad out into the city.


	3. Goddess Natalie

It was disturbingly quiet in the city. Maggie and her crew expected to be swarmed by whatever those mutated humanoids were, but were shocked to find next to no one as they searched for survivors.

”Well, this is a lot more boring than I thought,” Willow yawned. “Now I feel dumb for thinking we were all going to die.”

”Lauren!” Maggie shouted for her wife.

”Jesus, shut up!” Willow hissed. “Are you trying to draw them all to us?!”

”Don’t seem to be ready to die, now,” Matthew snarked.

”That was before I realized this place is barron,” Willow justified. “Now that we actually have a chance, I’m not looking forward to it, anymore.”

”Hypocrite,” Jason sneered.

”Watch your mouth.” Willow turned her gun on him. “Or I’ll tell them the mutants got you.”

”And we’ll tell them otherwise,” Matthew said. “Put your gun down, Willow. We have enough problems without you trying to kill one of our own.”

Willow did so, and Jason let out a sigh of relief.

”Excuse me?” A voice called out behind he group.

They all instinctively whipped around and aimed their guns, only to lower them when they saw it was a woman.

”Holy shit, a survivor!” Willow’s eyes widened in shock.

”Did you really have no faith?” Maggie asked, annoyed.

”Nope,” Willow answered, bluntly.

”And I thought **I** was going to be the cynical one.” Matthew rolled his eyes, then turned towards the woman. “What’s your name?”

”Haley. Haley Lewis.” The woman did a bow, which weirded out her rescuers.

”Okay, Miss Lewis, do you have any other survivors with you?” Matthew asked.

”Yes, I have many more!” Haley spoked, excitedly.

”That’s wonderful!” Jason exclaimed, happily.

”Yeah, whoo-hoo,” Willow deadpaned, half-heartedly pumped in her fist in the air.

”Hey, have you seen this woman?” Maggie opened her necklace, and showed Haley the picture of Lauren.

”Oh...I have,” Haley answered.

”Really?” Maggie perked up, filled with hope. “When?! Is she still with you?”

”I’ll explain everything when you meet the goddess,” Haley answered.

”The what now?” Jason shook his head, caught off guard by the sudden change.

”Our Goddess, Natalie Walker,” Haley spoke, her voice becoming almost fanatical in tone. “She can control the beasts that ravaged our city, she’s given us food, and homes, and so much more.”

The group looked at each other. None of them liked how this sounded, but if it lead to more survivors, then they needed to listen.

”Okay,” Matthew turned back to Haley, “take us to your goddess.”

* * *

Haley lead Maggie and her group to a large camp. The their shock, the mutated people that once tore New York to pieces, were now acting as guards for the camp. One of them snarled at he group when they got close, and Jason readied his gun.

”Wait!” Haley got between Jason and Mutant. She gently petted the creature, and it calmed in response. “I have people for Natalie.”

The creature let out a terrifying yelp, and moved out of the way.

”What the fucking fuuuuuuuuuuuuck?!” Matthew exclaimed, more than exasperated.

”Is something wrong?” Haley asked, causally leading the group into the camp. “Do you need anything?”

”Answers, would be nice,” Maggie said.

”Well, after the creatures slaughtered half the city, and the military left us for dead, our goddess revealed herself like the second coming of Christ,” Haley explained.

”This is getting **so** blasphemous,” Jason took the time to fiddle with the cross around his neck.

”She gave us hope,” Haley continued. “Even after my daughter, Jackie, was killed, she gave me a reason to continue living, even when all hope seemed lost.”

”And what was that reason?” Maggie asked.

”Her ability to control the monsters,” Haley had a childlike wonder to her voice. “After revealing this ability, she gave us homes, food, and shelter.”

”What did she ask for in return?” Matthew asked.

”Our undivided love and affection,” Haley answered with a smile.

“Pffft,” Jason laughed. “Nice.”

”What?” Haley inquired, genuinely confused.

”Nothing.” Jason shook his head with a smile on his face.

”Ah!” Haley jumped in excitement. “We’re here!” She lead the group to the building in the center of the camp.

Maggie looked around, and saw the people of the camp all staring at them. She heard whispers, and people shook their heads.

”I don’t like this, guys,” Maggie said. “This place feels...off.”

”No shit,” Willow said, bluntly. “It’s a fucking cult. What did you expect?”

”My Goddess,” Haley opened the door, “the group of rescuers have arrived!”

The group walked in to see a woman sitting on a throne of objects, naked women draped around, moaning sensually.

”What...the...fuck?!” Matthew seemed even more agitated than before.

”Wonderful!” Natalie stood, ignoring the army of women then tried to hold her back, as if parting from them was a great burden.

”I am so fucking jealous, right now!” Willow exclaimed.

”Good job, Haley.” Natalie almost hovered over to Haley, and kissed her passionately. “Now, be dear and go back to your place.”

”Of course, Goddess Natalie.” Haley, almost naturally, stripped down and joined the other women by Natalie’s throne.

”So, I got answers, and I’m still fucking confused,” Matthew said, before pointing to Natalie. “Who the fuck are you? How can you control the things that literally tore New York to pieces? And what the fuck is going on?!”

”Isn’t it obvious?” Natalie asked, laughing. “I’m a goddess!”

”Not buying it, lady,” Jason said. “There’s only one God, and he most definitely isn’t involved with you.”

”Says you,” Natalie spoke condescendingly.

”Look, I don’t know that the fuck is going on, but Haley said she’s seen this woman,” Maggie showed Natalie Lauren’s picture, “can you tell me anything about her?”

Natalie’s smiled disappeared. “Well, I guess I better skip the pleasantries and skip to the chase.” She snapped her fingers, and a group of men came the shadows, guns in their hands.

”Whoa!” Jason cried.

”Well, this escalated quickly,” Matthew deadpaned.

”Drop your weapons...now,” Natalie ordered.

”Oh shit!” Willow tossed her gun to the ground, immediately.

The others looked to each other, then reluctantly did so.

”Good.” Natalie waved her hand, and the men moved in on all of them, except Maggie.

”Hey!” Maggie shouted. “What are you doing?!”

”Organizing a deal.” Natalie snapped her fingers, and one of the men handed her a needle. “I knew you were here, my scouts informed me of your coming before you even landed. In fact, boys!” Natalie shouted, and two of her men entered the room, dragging the team’s pilot.

”Help!” The man cried.

”What he fuck do you want?!” Maggie asked.

”To make a deal.” Natalie walked over to the terrified pilot. “I have a...bother, I want you to get rid of for me.”

”Why would I do anything for you?” Maggie spoke definitely.

Natalie glanced over to Matthew. “You wanted to know why the mutants follow me?” Natalie injected the pilot with the needle. “Here’s why.”

Maggie and others could only watch in horror as the pilot’s veins began to glow blue.

”Oh God!” He shouted in agony. “Make it stop! Make it stop!” Soon, his human cries turned monstrous, and the two men holding him let him go to flail on the ground. Then he stopped, and slowly stood, having become a mutant.

”I created these monsters,” Natalie took pride in her inhuman actions. “And I’ll do the same thing to you and your crew if you don’t help me.”

Maggie looked back to her comrades, then looked to Natalie, eyes wide in horror.

”Maggie, please!” Willow cried in fear.

Maggie clenched her fist. “Okay, what do you want me to do?”

”I knew you’d come around after my...demonstration.” Natalie waved the creature away. “Let me explain. You see, some of my mutants aren’t just mutated people, some of them are also mutated corpses. Some of them, however, were...defective, and kept their free will.”

”Let me guess, some of them escaped, and you want me to track them down?” Maggie asked, knowingly.

”Only two of them.” Natalie walked over to Maggie, and whispered in her ear. “And they have your wife.”

”What?” Maggie jumped back.

”Lauren always talked about you,” Natalie explained. “Even after almost every women in this camp submitted to me, she still remained loyal to you. She and a hundreds of my followers were taken by these mutants with free will.”

”Is she...still alive?”

”I don’t know, and I don’t care,” Natalie spoke, bluntly. “But I know you do. So consider this another reason to do as I say, you can save your comrades, and your wife.”

Maggie sighed. “Just who the fuck are these mutants, anyway?”

”I know this much, they weren’t good people in life,” Natalie answered. “They’ve gotten a following of their own since their escape, so taking them out won’t be easy.”

Maggie only chuckled. “I never thought this would be easy.”

* * *

”Wakie wakie, Michael.”

A sharpe smack woke Micheal up. He looked up towards his captor, definite as ever. “Vincent...what do you have in store for me, today?”

”Nothing for the moment, Smith,” Vincent sneered. “But the boss wants to talk to you.”

”Oh, joy,” Michael said, sarcastically.

”Boss! He’s up!” Vincent shouted.

Soon, the door to Michael’s torture chamber opened. A pair of glistening blue eyes stared at him as their owner entered the room.

”Hello, Michael,” Heinrich gave him a cruel smile. “How are you feeling?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, that is the Michael, Vincent, and Heinrich from my previous two stories ;)


	4. Lauren

Heinrich’s camp was a modern day Nazi concentration camp. Maggie was disgusted as she sneaked inside. Thankfully, it didn’t have the security of a old Nazi camp, so Maggie was able to slip inside no problem. It helps that the vents were big enough for her to crawl through.

As she slipped through the vents, Maggie came across a horrific sight. A young man was being tortured by one of the other mutants.

”How does that feel?” Vincent asked, as he dug the blade into Michael’s wrist. “I know exactly where your veins are, so I can cut you up real good without having to worry about killing you.”

”Yeah, thanks for explaining the intricate details of my torture,” Michael snarked. “Not like you haven’t been doing this for a year.”

”I got to say, awfully convenient, don’t ya think?” Vincent asked, sarcastically. “I mean, you come in here, looking to rescue people, and you end up captured by the dude who killed your faggot boyfriend.”

Michael immediately spat in Vincent’s face. “Don’t ever talk about him.”

Vincent snarled and slapped him in turn. “Don’t ever do that!”

 _I need to get in there!_ Maggie continued down the vent, until she came across the vent that lead to the next room. Maggie kicked the vent out, and jumped into the room below.

”What the fuck was that?” She heard Vincent from the other room. “Hold still, I’ll be right back.”

”Shit!” Maggie whisper-yelled at herself. She quickly hid in a dark corner of the room, away from the door.

Vincent came in just after she found her hiding spot. He flicked on the lights, and Maggie needed to cover her mouth to keep herself from screaming. The dark room kept Maggie from seeing the place she was in was some kind of slaughter room, women of all ages, frozen in agony.

”God, this place is a shithole.” Vincent walked up to the kicked off vent. “Vents are falling apart, what’s next?” He scoffed. “Whatever.” With that, he left the room.

Maggie quickly got out her hiding spot, and tried to not vomit out of disgust. Maggie was just about to leave when she saw her, and her whole world came crashing down in that one moment.

”N-no.” Maggie starred, wide eyed, at the woman frozen by the door. “Lauren!”

It was her, Maggie didn’t want it to be, but it was her. Lauren had the word ‘faggot’ carved into her chest, something that was done after she had been frozen.

Maggie couldn’t keep her composure, she collapsed right then and there. Weeping, she held onto Lauren’s lifeless, frozen statue.


	5. Vincent

After what felt like an eternity, Maggie reluctantly stood, face emotionless as she looked at the frozen corpse of the woman she loved. 

”I’ll get you out of her,” she promised. “I won’t let you rot.” Maggie took off her necklace, and wrapped it around Lauren’s neck.

”Please!” A woman’s cry pulled Maggie from her thoughts.

Slowly opening the door, Maggie saw Vincent, he was forcing a women into a freezer. It looks like she had been stripped naked, and looked like she was  soaked with water.

”Remember to smile for my fans!” Vincent tossed the woman into the freezer, locking the door behind her. “There is a camera to the left of the door,  they’ll be watching!”

Maggie watched as Vincent mocked the terrified woman. “That’s wat happened to Lauren.” Maggie felt disgusted. “I need to get her out of there, but this Vincent has the key.” She thought for a moment, then snapped her fingers. “Michael.” As Vincent was busy mocking his latest victim, Maggie quickly made her way to the room next to her’s. “Please, please!” Maggie gripped the knob, and it thankfully twisted. “Yes!”

”I can do this all-“ Michael began, but stopped himself when he saw Maggie. “You’re not Vincent.”

”I’m here to help!” Maggie whispered.

”Even better!” Michael let out a sigh of relief.

Maggie ran over to him, and started loosening his binds. “So, I take it you were on of the rescue teams that went missing?”

”Yeah,” Michael answered. “After one of the few returning teams mentioned Heinrich, I volunteered a few years back.”

”You know this guy?” Maggie asked.

”It’s...a really long story,” Michael chuckled, sadly. “He killed my boyfriend.”

”Oh...how long have you been here?” Maggie asked, changing the subject.

”About three years,” Michael answered. “He’s been torturing me for most of it, only stopping to feed me, and so Heinrich can brag.”

”Jesus,” Maggie’s voice was sympathetic. “I’m sorry.”

”No worries, I stayed strong, and I’m not-“ Michael was cutoff by the door suddenly opening. “Oh shit.”

”Hey Mike, I got-“ Vincent cut himself off when he entered the room and saw Maggie. “What the fuck?!”

Maggie reached for her gun, but Vincent already had his gun out. “Shit.”

”Shit is right, who are you?” Vincent demanded.

”I’m not answering the man who killed my wife,” Maggie spat.

”What?” Vincent raised an eyebrow in confusion. “I’m afraid you’re going to need to be more specific.”

”Her name was Lauren Kent.”

”Still don’t remember,” Vincent chuckled. “Anyway, I take it you’re one of the rescue a-holes sent to our once great city, where is the rest of your group?”

”They were taken hostage by Natalie Walker, she promised to let them go, in exchange for you and Heinrich dead.”

”That crazy bitch sent ya, huh? Interesting.” Vincent pulled out a walkie-talkie. “Heinrich?”

”What?” Heinrich asked, annoyed. “My men found more prisoners for the camp, and I need to sort them out!”

“Chill out, you old shit,” Vincent insulted. “I just found someone trying to release Michael, Natalie sent her.”

Heinrich was silent for several seconds. “I’ll be right down.”

”Looks like someone’s in trouble.” Vincent walked over to Maggie. “Come on, I’ll take-“

Suddenly, after Vincent got close enough, Michael broke free from his bounds and tackled him to the ground. Vincent’s gun was knocked from his hand, and Michael kicked it away.

”What the...how?!” Vincent pulled out his knife.

”She loosened my restraints!” Michael grabbed Vincent’s wrist, and twisted. A sickening crack was heard as Vincent dropped the knife, screaming like a child. Michael picked it off the ground, and held it to his throat.

”Wait!” Vincent begged. “Please...I can help you escape!”

Michael looked over to Maggie, who just shook her head. “No thanks, we’ll figure it out on our own.”

”No!” Vincent tried to stop Michael from slitting his throat, but Michael just stabbed him in the stomach instead.

”What’s going on in here?!” Heinrich and his men entered the room.

”Hey, drop it!” One of his men shouted, pointing his gun at Michael, who promptly dropped his knife. “Good, now back against the wall!”

Michael reluctantly did so.

”Oh, thank God in Heaven!” Vincent cried, holding his bleeding stomach wound. “Heinrich, help me!”

Heinrich looked down at him, face emotionless.

”Heinrich? Come on, ma-“ Vincent was cutoff by Heinrich suddenly pulling out his pistol and blowing his head off. His lifeless corpse fell to the ground.

”Worthless,” Heinrich said, coldly. He then looked to the two rescuers before him. “Well, I take it you’re the one Natalie sent?” He asked in a grandfatherly tone.

“Fuck you,” Maggie answered.

”Kids these days, no respect.” Heinrich rolled his eyes, then gave a smile to Michael. “Congrats Smith, you and your little friend here get to be a part of my modern day concentration camp.”

Maggie and Michael glanced at each other. “Oh, goodie.” The two spoke simultaneously, before Heinrich’s men knocked them out.


	6. The Camp

“Sir, they’re up!” Maggie heard one of Heinrich’s men shout as she sat up. Michael must’ve been doing the same, as she heard a pained groan coming from her right. The two had bags over their heads, they were ripped off, exposing their weak eyes to the light.

”Wonderful!” Heinrich rubbed his hands together, excitedly. “Glad to see you two are up, I was worried my men had hitten you too hard.”

”Thanks for the concern,” Michael spat on his shoe.

Heinrich snarled like an mad dog. “Gun!” He held out his hand, and one of his men handed him a pistol. “I should end your disrespectful mouth!” Heinrich pointed the gun at Michael’s head. “Right here, right now!”

”Go ahead,” Michael leaned in, pressing he barrel against his own head. “I survived three years of torture from that psycho, you think death is going to scare me? You’ll just be bringing Lucas back into my life.”

Heinrich scoffed. “Wouldn’t want to reunite faggots.”

”Don’t talk about him!” Michael spat, angrily.

”I won’t kill you,” Heinrich assured, before viciously bringing down the pistol on Michael’s head. He repeated the strike three more times, by the last one, Michael was on he ground, spitting out teeth. “I’m fact, I want to show you how I run this little camp.” He leaned down, and whispered in Michael’s ear. “I know you’ve been here for a while, but I also know you haven’t seen that much of my camp.” Heinrich then stood, turning towards his men. “Bring in the prisoners!”

As his men scurried to get them, Maggie called out to Michael. “Michael? Are you okay?”

”He just pistol whipped me, I’m just peachy!” Michael gave her a bloody smile.

Not long after giving the order, his men brought in the survivors. It was a family, a father, mother, and one child, no older than ten.

”Let go!” The father demanded, trying to free himself from Heinrich’s men.

”What are your names?” Heinrich asked, calmly.

”Sorry, I don’t answer pieces of Nazi shit!”

Heinrich raised his hand, and his men pointed their guns at the man and his family. “I’ll ask only once more, what are your names?”

”James, please!” The mother cried.

”Well...James,” The man answered, reluctantly. “My wife’s name is Lauren, and my son’s name is Scott.”

Maggie felt her heart drop into her chest when she heard that familiar name.

”There, was that so hard?” Heinrich asked, condescendingly.

”Fuck yo-“ James insult was cutoff by a smack from Heinrich.

”Such language!” Heinrich faked shock. “Has manners progressed so little.”

”You’re the last person in the world who should be complaining about progress!” Maggie shouted, getting Heinrich’s attention.

”Oh, I am quite aware,” Heinrich’s face then became sad. “I’m afraid, the time of the superior Arian race is gone.”

Heinrich knew how to use his age to his advantage. Even with his mutantions, Maggie couldn’t help but feel guilty while looking at this sad old man. Having just reminded him that his time has past.

”But alas, I intend on keeping the beliefs of my regime alive.” Heinrich took out his pistol, and pointed it towards the child.

”Don’t!” James fought against his captors, but they were too strong.

”Please!” Lauren cried.

Scott looked down the barrel of the gun in horror. “Daddy?” Was the last thing he has is before Heinrich shot him.

”No!” James screamed.

Heinrich’s men let the two go, and they ran towards their son. Heinrich had shot Scott in the chest, so the boy still cling to life, as painful and agonizing as it was.

”My God.” Maggie watched on in horror.

Michael was left speechless.

”I hope you enjoyed this insightful look into how I run my camps!” Heinrich then held out his hand, and one of his men handed him a grenade. He pulled out the pin, and causally tossed it towards the family. James and Lauren were too focused on their son to notice until it was too late. They had enough time to widen their eyes in horror before the grenade took out all three of them. Heinrich turned back towards the two and gave them another grandfatherly smile. “I hope I taught you two a valuable lesson.”

Michael and Maggie watched as Heinrich’s men moved in on them to knock them out, once more.


	7. Destruction

Maggie awoke in a prison cell. It was dark outside, the only light in her cell came form the shine of the moon.

”Miss Kent?” She heard a familiar voice call from her barred window. “Miss Kent!”

”Wait a minute...Haley?” Using her cell’s toilet as a stool, Maggie looked out the window, only to be suddenly greeted by Haley’s smiling face.

”Hello, Miss Kent!” Haley greeted, happily. “How are you?”

Maggie looked back to her prison cell. “Fine.”

”I take it your plan to get captured worked?” Haley asked.

”Wait, I was supposed to get captured?” Maggie asked, shocked.

”Oh, yes!” Haley answered with a smile. “I’m sure Goddess Natalie had a very good reason not to tell you!”

”Yeah, I bet she did.” Maggie rolled her eyes.

”I know she may not seem like he nicest woman, but I assure you, Goddess Natalie is a wonderful person!” Haley exclaimed.

”Keep your voice down!” Maggie hissed.

Haley let out a cute yelp. “Sorry.”

”It’s,” Maggie let out a sigh, “it’s fine. What do you want?”

”To give you this!” Haley held up a key.

”What is that?”

”The key to your, and every other prisoner in here’s cell!” Haley exclaimed, excitedly. “Goddess Natalie managed to snatch it off Heinrich during one of our many attempts to invade this place!”

”So, what does she want me to do?” Maggie asked.

”Simple, you start a riot, then use the commotion to let in Goddess Natalie and her Holy soldiers,” Haley explained. “We’re waiting outside!”

”I went through all Hell of being in this place, just so she could tell me to open a door?” Maggie asked, sarcastically.

”Yep, yep, yep!” Haley answered, smile never leaving her face.

”Okay, fine.” Maggie took the keys. “Let’s start a riot.”

* * *

Heinrich was asleep in his office. He had a bed moved into the small room, and guards stationed at the door. It made him feel safe, and comfortable.

”Sir!” One his men burst in.

”What?!” Heinrich snarled, enraged at being woken up.

”There’s a riot in progress!” The foot soldier cried.

”What?” Heinrich shot out of bed, immediately on high alert. That’s when he noticed the sounds of gun fire, and screaming. “How did this happen?”

”We’re not sure, but we believe Natalie’s errand girl may have started it,” the soldier answered.

”Prisoners got into the armory!” A soldier ran into the hallway, only to be shot dead.

Heinrich and his soldier ran into the hallway, only to be greeted by an army of prisoners, armed to the teeth.

”Stop them from getting to me!” Heinrich barked. He kicked the soldier out of the room, and shut and locked the door.

”We’ll give you one chance.” Michael, who was leading the group, spoke to the soldiers. “Get out of our way.”

The guards looked towards each other, then immediately began to open fire. The prisoners were caught of guard by this, three of them had been killed, and Michael had been shot, forcing him and the others to retreat.

* * *

Maggie ran out into the prison yard. It was a war zone, and she didn’t even have a pistol to show for it.

”It’s okay, Maggie.” She slapped herself. “Get a hold of yourself!” That’s when she noticed the prison’s entrance, it was straight line to it, but it was in the middle of riot. Maggie could easily be caught in the crossfire. “You can do this Maggie,” she assured herself. “You’re going to get Lauren out of here, and you can’t do that if your dead.” Taking a deep breath, she ran.

* * *

Heinrich sat at his desk, pistol laying at his desk, in case any prisoners got past his men.

”Sir!” The soldier from before entered. “Some of our men arrived with injured.”

”Kill them,” Heinrich spoke coldly.

”What?”

”I said kill them!”

”But-“

”Don’t trust anyone,” Heinrich began to rant, paranoia evident in his voice. “They could be prisoners disguised as the injured, you can’t trust anything until this situation has bee resolved. Before that happens, you kill anyone who tries to get in my office. Understand?”

”But sir-“ the soldier was cutoff by Heinrich shooting near his head.

”Understand?!”

”Yes sir!” The soldier saluted and left the room. Soon enough, Heinrich could hear his men pleading for their lives, before being silenced by a hail of gunfire. He then heard one his men talking on his radio, and the soldier returned to his office. “Sir.”

”What is it, now?” Heinrich calmly asked.

”Natalie, her men, and her monsters where just let in by Maggie.”

Heinrich began to laugh. “Go out there and fight.”

”But sir-“

”That’s an order!” Heinrich barked. “You lay down your life for this prison!”

”Y-yes sir!” The soldier saluted, then ran out of the room.

With the soldier gone, Heinrich took his pistol, and snuck out threw the office window. “Idiots.”

* * *

When it was over, with Heinrich’s men either dead or captured, Natalie greeted Maggie, who was still breathing heavy after having made the b-like towards the prison entrance.

”Excellent work, Maggie!” Natalie clapped.

”Screw you,” Maggie spat.

”Oh, come on, you’re not upset at me, are you?” Natalie moved in on Maggie, rubbing her body against her’s. “Why don’t I...make it up to you?”

Maggie pushed her off. “Did you know Lauren was dead?”

Natalie’s face became serious. “I already told you, I didn’t know.”

”But you didn’t care.”

”That’s right.” Natalie nodded with a smile. “She didn’t worship me as her rightful God, and committed blasphemy by remaining loyal to you.”

”You’re a piece of shit, you know that?”

Natalie only scoffed in response.

”My Goddess!” A soldier ran up to Natalie, and tossed Heinrich to the ground in front of her he had a bullet in his leg, and he was weeping like a scared child. “I sniped him when this filth attempted to escape.”

”Please!” Heinrich begged. “I’m sorry!”

Natalie scoffed, once again. “For what?”

”Everything!” Heinrich got on his knees. “I’ll do whatever you asked, just don’t kill me, I beg of you!”

”Sorry,” Natalie took out a pistol of her own, “but I don’t think I can do that.”

”Ple-“ Heinrich pleas were cutoff by Natalie executing him.

”Can’t say that happened to a nicer guy.”

Natalie and Maggie looked to see a wounded Michael. He was being carried by one of his fellow prisoners.

”Michael!” Maggie ran up to him. “Oh Gosh, what happened?”

”One of Heinrich’s men got me and a bunch of other guys when we tried to raid his office.” Michael gripped his wound.

Maggie turned to Natalie. “He helped you, now it’s time for you to return the favor.”

”Yeah, I don’t think so.” Natalie whistled, and an army of mutants surrounded the camp.

”What are you doing?” Michael demanded.

”You and your prisoners served me well.” Natalie turned her back to Michael. “However, your use is up, so I sentence you and Heinrich’s men to be executed.”

”You can’t...” Maggie was cutoff when she saw the three mutants by the entrance. “No.” It was Jason, Willow, and Matthew, they were now nothing but vicious mutants. “You said-“

”I turned them the second you left for Heinrich’s camp.” Natalie didn’t even look at her. “I’m not the kind of person who likes to follow their end of the deal.”

”I can see that, now.” Maggie gritted her teeth.

”Speaking of which.” Natalie suddenly turned around, and shot Michael in his chest.

”No!” The prisoner carrying him shouted, but he was subdued by Natalie’s men, and forced into a big group along with Heinrich’s men, and his follow prisoners.

”Michael!” Maggie ran to him, she held him in her arms.

”This isn’t how I expected to go.” Michael coughed up blood. “Lucas...Lucas...I’m sorry.” That was the last thing he said before going still.

”Michael?” Maggie closed her eyes. “No..” That’s when she felt it, rage. She turned to face Natalie, but she was knocked to the ground by the back of a soldier’s gun.

”I still have use for you, Maggie.” Natalie walked up to Maggie.

Maggie was barley holding onto consciousness. The last thing she heard, was Natalie whistling, and mutants tearing the prisoners and Heinrich’s men to pieces.


	8. Natalie Walker

_New York, 1992_

_Natalie Walker was born to Natasha and William Walker. William was the CEO of Walker Enterprises, a weapons manufacturing company. She was always a spoiled child, and her parents were too weak-willed to put their foot down. Naturally, this lead to Natalie developing a very “I can have whatever I want” personality._

_As she grew older, this personality snowballed into something much...much worse._

* * *

  _New York, 2007_

”Natalie, wait up!” Jessica, Natalie’s girlfriend, called. The two have been skateboarding in an old, abandoned construction sight. While it was a good place to practice some new tricks, Jessica was worried Natalie would hurt herself and she wouldn’t be there to help her.

”Then keep up!” Natalie kicked her skateboard out, flying several feet in front of Jessica.

”Natalie! Wait!” Jessica cried, running after her girlfriend.

Natalie had developed quite the rebellious streak in her teenage years. At the ripe age of fifteen, she began sneaking out, abusing drugs and alcohol, as well as taking herself and Jessica on increasingly dangerous stunts.

Natalie developed an adrenaline addiction. At one point, Natalie brought Jessica to the roofs of one of her dad’s buildings, and walked along the edge. Jessica was horrified, and her fears were confirmed when Natalie tripped, and it was only her quick reflexes that stopped Natalie from plummeting to her death. Ever since that day, Jessica feared that her girlfriend’s increasing adrenaline addiction would get her killed.

”Whoa!” Natalie screamed. She had taken too big of a jump, and ended up falling into a pit filled with dry cement.

”Natalie!” Jessica cried. “Are you okay?”

”Yeah, I think so.” Natalie had, at least, been smart enough to wear protection. Helmet on her head, along with elbow and knee pads, saved her, with only a few bumps and bruises on her legs to show for her fall.

”I saw some rope towards the front entrance, I’ll be back quick!” Jessica ran off to get the rope.

Natalie sat up, and looked at her bruised and bloody knees. She let out a sigh of annoyance, her mother was going to freak out when she saw her injuries. Natalie’s family and Jessica always worried about her, and it just made her feel annoyed. Why did they have to care so much? If they got hurt, she wouldn’t kick up so much of a fuss.

That’s when the ground beneath Natalie began to shake. Natalie, for the first time in her life, felt scared as the cement began to crack.

”Jessica!” Natalie shouted in fear. “Jessica!”

Unfortunately, Jessica was too far away to hear. Natalie let out a small prayer as the whatever was making the ground beneath her shake slowly emerged from the cracked concrete.

To her shock, instead of killing her, the object rose and gently floated to the ground. After calming down, Natalie looked at the object. It was a staff, blue in color, it hovered off the ground, and had a small button on the glowed bright blue. It was quite the eye catcher compared to the rest of its dull, dark blue.

”Natalie, are you okay?” Jessica returned with the rope.

”Jess, check this out!” Natalie took the staff in her hands.

”What the Hell is that?!” Jessica asked, eyes wide.

”I don’t know, but it came cracking through the ground!” Natalie examined the staff until her eyes fell on the button. A curious smile grew on her face.

”Natalie, don’t!” Jessica lowered the rope. “That could be some crazy alien shit!”

”Sounds good to me,” Natalie said.

”You don’t know what that thing will do!”

”Oh Jess, isn’t that part of the fun?” Natalie asked.

”What if it destroys the world?!” Jessica lowered the rope. “Come on, just climb up and forget about that thing!” She tired it around on of the steel beams that made up the abandoned construction sight. After testing the ropes strength, she gave Natalie the go to start climbing.

”If we don’t touch it, someone else will.” Natalie placed the staff under her arm, and climbed up.

”Then let’s call the cops!” Jessica urged.

”Please,” Natalie rolled her eyes, “they’ll just call the government, and they’ll definitely press this button to see what it does.”

”Still!” Jessica urge. “Nat, please! Don’t push it!”

Natalie looked at Jessica’s pleading face, her eyes were watering with fear.

”I’m sorry, Jess,” Natalie sighed. “But my curiosity is too great.”

Jessica’s eyes widened in fear when Natalie pushed he button. “Natalie, do-“ Jessica was cutoff by the staff making a sharp, ear piercing ring.

Natalie dropped the staff and covered her ears, causing the staff to fly into the sky, spinning rapidly, until it disappeared into a flash of blue light, taking the hellish noise along with it.

”Thank God,” Natalie sighed, only for Jessica to punch her in the shoulder. “Ow! What?!”

”We’re done,” Jessica hissed.

”What?”

”I’m done with you, Natalie.” Jessica looked away from Natalie. “I can’t keep waking up everyday wondering if I’m going to be going to my girlfriend’s funeral.”

Natalie found herself feeling nothing at Jessica’s breakup. “Whatever,” she scoffed.

”That’s it?” Jessica asked, angry. “After all that we’ve been though, whatever?”

”To be honest, I was getting tired of your whining, anyway,” Natalie said, coldly.

”I’m sorry for loving you!” Jessica a spat, tears in her eyes.

”Same here,” Natalie shot back.

Jessica was just about to walk away, but a loud, almost thundering sound rang through the sky. Natalie and Jessica directed their eyes towards the Empire State Building, were a blue light was emanating above.

Without warning, a meteorite crashed through the clouds, and landed directly on the building, destroying it completely.

”Oh my, God,” Jessica widened her eyes. she turned to Natalie. “Natalie, what the fuck did you do?!”

To her shock, Natalie had a smile on her face.

”Natalie?!” Jessica backed away from Natalie when the girl looked to her.

”Don’t you feel it?” Natalie asked.

”Feel what?” Jessica backed away. She couldn’t believe this was the girl she loved.

”The...the rush?” Natalie looked at her hands. “I thought risking my life was fun...but taking others...that power.”

”Natalie, you just killed hundreds of people!” Jessica shouted.

”Yeah, I did.” Natalie looked down at a rock that was near her feet. “And you know about it.”

Jessica followed Natalie’s eyes towards the rock. “Natalie...”

”Sorry, Jess,” Natalie said, sarcastically, picking up the rock.

”Nat, please!” Jessica turned to run, but Natalie tripped her. As she sat up, she back away from Natalie, who loomed over her with the rock in hand. Unfortunately, she hit a wall. “Natalie, don’t do this!”

”Why not?” Natalie asked.

”I love you!” Jessica cried.

”You broke up with me, remember?” Natalie laughed.

”Ple-“ Jessica’s pleas were cut short by Natalie bringing the rock down on her head. She did this again, and again, and again. Natalie struck her until the rock broke away in her hand, and was covered in her ex’s blood.

* * *

The fall of the Empire State Building was all over the news. Over one-thousand lives were confirmed to be lost, many more were injured or missing.

Despite this, Natalie felt great. She had gotten ride of the only witness, and her father had been to one to take the meteorite for his new weapons program.

He didn’t want to, but the first thing the government did when he had construction workers pull it from the wreckage, was come to him.

* * *

_New York, 2010_

_Natalie was eighteen years old when her parents died in a “car accident”. She didn’t enjoy it as much as the Empire State Building, but ripping the brakes out of the car was pretty fun. Like before, no one knew of her treachery, and due to her being a legal adult, she was given control of her father’s company._

_The first thing she asked to see, was the rock._

* * *

”Have you tested it?” Natalie asked, starring in awe at the meteor before her.

”We’ve removed a strange substance from the specimen, and have tested it on animals,” a doctor explained.

”The effect?”

”Well...follow me.”

* * *

The doctor lead Natalie into a test chamber, were a mutated dog sat. When it caught site of the two, it snarled at then and attacked the glass.

”Sit!” The doctor ordered, and the dog immediately stopped and sat down.

”Intresting.” Natalie covered her mouth in intrest.

”Yes, but it only listens to the person who injected it with the substance,” The doctor explained. “Everyone else? It tries to kill.”

”Have you tested it on humans?” Natalie asked.

”My dear, that would be inhuman.”

Natalie let out an annoyed groan. “What about dead bodies?”

The doctor raised an eyebrow at her. “Now that’s the amorality I’m willing to get into.”

”Thought so.” Natalie smiled.

* * *

”Okay, who are the subjects?”

“Two dead criminals,” the doctor answered. “One is Heinrich Strauss, and they other is Vincent North. A Neo-Nazi and serial kill respectively.”

”Why did you pick these guys?” Natalie asked.

”You find people tend to give less of a shut about the bodies of monsters,” The doctor said.

Natalie scoffed. “Doesn’t matter, let’s see what happens, shall we?”

”Are you sure about this?” The doctor asked. “It may have a different effect on people.”

”A little late to worry about that now.” Natalie injected the bodies with the liquid.

After a few minutes of convulsing, Vincent shot up first. “Don’t!” He looked around, confused. “W-where am I?”

”Holy crap!” Natalie jumped back.

”It brought them back from the dead!” The doctor noted.

”Thanks captain, obvious, I didn’t notice!” Natalie shouted.

Just then, Heinrich sprang to life, and grabbed the Doctor.

”Ah!” The doctor cried. “Get him off me!”

Natalie, terrified, ran out of the testing room.

”Boss, what’s going on?” A guard asked as Natalie ran by, not answering him.

Natalie ran towards the entrance, and locked the door. She didn’t open it, even when her employees came banging at it, begging to let out before the two mutants got them. They too, were eventually silenced. Natalie didn’t open the door until everyone was certainly dead, and the mutants had left.

When she opened the door, she examined the entire lab. She found a large hole burned into the lab, leading towards the city.

”Well, I’m sure they won’t come up, again,” Natalie bitterly joked. “Note to self, don’t use dead bodies.” Natalie thought for a moment.

 _...but it only listens to the person who injected them with the substance._ The doctor’s voice flew through Natalie’s mind as a wicked smirk grew on her face.

* * *

_Present Day_

”So, after that, I hired a mercenary group to start bringing me life subjects,” Natalie explained. “After two long years of building up my army, I attacked the streets of New York.”

”You killed innocent people, for what?” Maggie asked. “Power, control, worship?”

”Yes, yes, and yes,” Natalie answered with a smile. “I’ve been given everything I’ve ever wanted from these people.”

”So why am I still alive?” Maggie asked. “What could I possibly offer you?”

”World domination.”

”Excuse me?” Maggie raised an eyebrow.

”You’re going to report your findings to the military, and they’ll bring plans and helicopters to help the survivors,” Natalie explained. “When they arrived, I’ll have my army slaughter their troops, and I’ll have my follows spread my virus all across the world.”

”And what in your crazy little mind thinks I’ll help you with this, at all?” Maggie asked.

”Lauren.” Natalie smiled when Maggie’s eyes widened. “Think about it, Maggie. With a simple injection, Lauren will come back to you. Mutated, but herself.”

”No...” Maggie looked away. “I can’t!”

”You can, Maggie.” Natalie walked up to her, and untied her. Maggie didn’t fight. “Help me take my rightful place as Goddess, and I’ll bring back your wife.”


	9. Military

“Okay, it’s done.” Maggie entered Natalie’s throne room. “The military are on their way, now.”

”Excellent,” Natalie turned to Haley. “She didn’t say anything bad about us, did she, Haley?”

”No Goddess!” Haley assured with a smile.

”Wonderful!” Natalie clapped her hands together in excitement. That’s when the sound of helicopters filled the air. “Oh! They’re here already?”

”Okay, I fulfilled my end of the bargain, bring back Lauren,” Maggie demanded.

”In time, Maggie,” Natalie assured. “Once my take over has properly begun, I promise you, your love will be returned to you.”

”She better,” Maggie said. “I...I need her.”

”Patient, when the time is-“ Natalie was cutoff by the sound of gunfire. “What?!” She ran to the window, and saw the military was gunning down both her mutants, and her men. “How?!”

”Simple,” Maggie said, causing Natalie to look at her, wide eyed. “I told them.”

”But...Haley!” Natalie looked at her with pleading eyes. “You were supposed to make sure she didn’t!”

”Yeah. Yeah, I was.” Haley’s voice was lucid, sane. “Then she got around to telling me your origins, about how you killed my husband, and started this whole mess in the first place!”

Natalie’s eyes widened in fear. “Haley, my love, I can-“ Natalie didn’t get to finish her plea before Haley pulled out a pistol and shot her in the leg. With a cry, she fell to the ground. “Haley...please!” She cried as her once most fanatic follower stomped over to her and pointed the gun to her head.

”You told us you had found the means to control them!” Haley shouted in rage, tears filling her eyes. “Not that you started it!”

”I’m sorry!” Natalie cried, then looked over to Maggie, who was simply watching , a blank expression on her face. “Maggie, please, help me!”

”Oh, I will, but I want you to be honest with me.” Maggie walked up to her, and glared down at her. “Would you’ve brought Lauren back?”

”Of course,” Natalie said.

Maggie sighed, and looked to Haley. “She’s all yours.”

”No! Maggie I would’ve followed through with our deal!” Natalie pleaded as Maggie walked out of the room. “Maggie! Maggie! Okay, I admit it! I would’ve killed you!”

Maggie stopped, and looked over to Natalie. “Was that so hard?”

Natalie didn’t answer, instead, a small puddle of urine formed under her.

”Ugh,” Maggie let out a scoff in disgust. “Haley.”

Haley viciously knocked Natalie unconscious with the bud of her gun. With the deed done, the two were in silence. With only the sound of gunfire making a sound.

”I’m sorry,” Haley said, breaking the silent tension.

”It’s okay,” Maggie assured. “You were emotionally broken, and she took advantage of that.”

”No, it isn’t.” Haley looked down at the gun. “I watched as your comrades died, as she slaughter those prisoners in Heinrich’s camp, as she did all those atrocities because I believed she...she saved us.”

”Haley...” Maggie held up her hand. “I know you feel horrible, but please...don’t...”

Haley let out a tearful sob, and put the gun to her chin. “I’m sorry.”

”No!” Maggie ran at Haley, but it was too late, a gun shot rang out in the room, and Maggie could only watch as Haley’s lifeless body fell to the ground.

* * *

”The tragedy of New York, was finally at a close.” New reporter Lisa Rose spoke on Fox News. “After medic Maggie Kent sent in a distress call, President Donald Trump issued for the military to finally invade the island. When questioned why he didn’t just do this to begin with, he had this to say.”

Donald Trump appeared on screen. “China. I needed to Military to here to make sure they didn’t invade.” With that, he disappeared.

”This Lisa Rose, breathing a heavy sigh of relief, that this is his last term.”

* * *

”Mrs. Kent, are you alright?” Another medic asked.

”Yeah, I think I’m okay.” Maggie watched as corpses of so many fallen people were being taken by helicopters to be returned to their families.

”That’s good, you’ve been through a lot.”

”Physically.”

”Pardon?”

”I’m okay...physically.” Maggie stood up, and walked towards the body of Lauren. She had just saw her body being moved.

”Ma’am?” The two men escorting her body asked.

”Vincent tossed another girl into the freezer...is she...?” Maggie was cutoff by the soldiers solemnly shaking their heads. “Oh.” Maggie looked down at Lauren’s body, she had been thawed out, so she could run her hand through her hair. Maggie took her necklace back. “Okay, you move her...I just...needed to say goodbye.”

With a nod, the two men continued on and moved Lauren’s body onto a helicopter. Maggie watched as it took off, playing with the necklace that held the image of her love, it was of her smiling from Maggie doesn’t remember when, it was just from their happier times.

”Mrs. Kent.” The medic made his way over to her. “We’re ready to bring back home.”

”She was my home.” Maggie turned to him. “Nowhere will ever be familiar to me without her here.”

The medic looked away from her, solemnly, then the two wordlessly made their way over to the helicopter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Donald Trump, the most horrifying thing in this entire trilogy.
> 
> I’m sorry for the weird comedy near the end of this, I just thought about making my political stances known.


End file.
